


he does not like me (yes he does)

by xllx (exasperatedmoron)



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Also no beta so oops, Crack, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Noor is Robbe's best friend here, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, and a certain character is missing :), courting, guys seriously this is a crack fic for a crack ship, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/xllx
Summary: jens like robberobbe is in denialsander's enjoying everything.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	he does not like me (yes he does)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic for a crack ship okay. it's a joke so please don't come for me askskks  
> (but poly relationships are not a joke so hush. stop typing and press delete)
> 
> this is just a lil something i ended up writing instead of studying for exams yeet
> 
> [dedicated to my skfr&cry loves and nat <3]  
> (like it or hate it, this... thing.... is dedicated to yall)

“Yo, Robbe. Here.”

Robbe looked up from his books to see Jens holding out a single rose and a small teddy bear keychain. A smile formed on his face as he accepted the two gifts, wondering what he should get for Sander next.

“Romantic sap. Did Sander pay you to do this?”

“No, these are from me. See you in Chem.”

Jens adjusted his backpack and gave Robbe a wink before walking away, leaving the poor brown-headed boy  _ so so confused _ .

Robbe sat there, holding his gifts and staring at the direction Jens disappeared in with an open mouth for a full minute before Sander came over and tapped his chin up.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

Sander giggled to himself as he sat across Robbe and took out his books to study with his boyfriend. He looked up when he realised Robbe hasn't moved or said anything; which was weird because Robbe’s like an octopus and always tries to cling onto  _ something _ when Sander is within (or even slightly out of) arms reach.

“Babe? Is everything okay?”

Robbe snapped out of whatever trance Jens left him in and finally noticed Elsa.

“Yeah! Yeah, I think so.”

He put down the rose and bear on the table and leaned over to give Sander a peck, leaving one hand connected with Sander’s left when he leaned back.

“Alright. Then why were you zoned out there? “

“It’s just weird, man. Jens came here and gave me this rose and keychain. I thought they were from you but he says it’s from him? Are they really from him or are they from you and he was just messing with me?”

Sander’s right eyebrow went up and an amused smile appeared on his face. He looked at the rose and picked up the bear to inspect it. It was a small, light brown bear wearing a dark brown hoodie - much like the only Robbe dons all the damn time. It even had a skateboard glued to its feet.

“Awww this is adorable!”

“Not the question.”

Sander rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab Robbe’s bag to attach the keychain on the zipper. He petted the small thing before putting Robbe’s bag back beside the boy.

“No, I did not. It’s really from him.”

“Then why did he do it?”

“Maybe he’s trying to court you.”

“WHAT?  _ No, he’s not _ . Maybe… Maybe it’s an early Christmas gift?”

Sander’s smile grows and he had a look on his face like he just witnessed a baby just do something silly and cute- which was what was happening anyway.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Robbe picked up the rose and threw it at him.

“ _ Sander! _ ”

“What?? I’m open to a poly relationship. And I know you are too-”

“There’s no way Jens likes me.”

“He is bi.”

“Doesn’t mean he likes me.”

“Sure, Jan.”

* * *

  
  


Robbe was trying very hard to finish his part of the project because if he did not get it done before 6pm, Yasmina would reach across the table and strangle him. He’d like to live until  _ after _ his first Christmas with Sander, thank you very much.

“Hey, Jens.”

Robbe snapped up. It’s been 3 days since the Rose-and-Teddy-Surprise and Jens has not been acting any different than they normally do, neither did he acknowledge what happened. Robbe did notice him smiling a little when he met up with the boys later that first day and saw the keychain on his bag.

“Hey, Yas. Robbe, you know that movie that’s coming out after Christmas?”

“Yes?”

“I got you and Sander tickets.”

Jens pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and placed it in front of Robbe. It had a small heart-shaped sticker sealing it.

“I have one too. It’s the seat beside you guys. If you guys could make it, that would be cool. Anyway, see you. And I’ll see you in Math, Yasmina.”

Jens walked away and Robbe was left with his mouth open again.

“Robbe?”

“Don’t.”

* * *

“Yooooo, Robb!”

Aaron tackled Robbe into a hug from behind, almost causing the small boy to crash into Sander. Noor, on the other hand, walked like a normal person and greeted them.

“Hey, Sander. Hey, heartbreaker.”

"Yeet. Hey, Noor"

Robbe rolled his eyes as he continued to pack his books off the table with Aaron still on his back. The four of them were going to have lunch together at a new bakery near Noor’s dance studio and meet Jens along the way.

“You know, Aaron. With the way you’re clinging on Robbe, it’s almost like you want to steal him from me.”

“Nah, that’s Jens mission. Although I think he wants to share?”

Robbe dropped his pencil case, spilling his pens all over the table. Noor and Sander snickered and helped him while Robbe shaked Aaron off his back.

“He does  _ not _ .”

“Do you- Does he not notice?”

Aaron turned to Sander in disbelief and Elsa just made confused noises, but also looked like he wanted to laugh.

“He gave you a rose!”

“Could be a friendly gesture, Aaron. It’s 2019, we don’t stan toxic masculinity anymore.”

“He asked you and Sander out on a date.”

“It’s a movie that the three of us were excited about. Also, you and Noor said it was not your styles.”

“You parade around a customized, teddy bear keychain that  _ he _ gave you.”

“ _ First of all, I do not parade it around _ . Second of all, Sander was the one who put it on.”

Noor snorted and dumped the pencil case, packed with his stationary, into Robbe’s bag and dragged the boys out of the cafe.

“Yeah? Well you didn’t take it out. Now, c’mon. We’re going to be late.”

Robbe sighed and allowed his ex-girlfriend, current best friend to drag him out. He sulked and pouted for 2 minutes before speaking up again.

“Jens does not want to date me.”

“You're using the same tone you used when you were dating me and in love with Sander. I can recognize denial .”

Sander and Aaron burst out laughing.

* * *

“Yo, I’m going to head back now. My sister needs help with something.”

Everyone gave a noise that sounded like a ‘goodbye’, with only Noor actually taking her eyes off the game to do it properly.

“Oh and Robbe?”

“Mmhm?”

“Those pants make your ass look great, by the way.”

Jens ducked out of the front door as Robbe crashed into a wall and everyone in the room fell back on the couch, laughing their asses off.

“‘Jens does not like me’ he says.”

“Shut the fuck up, Aaron.”

* * *

Robbe, Sander and Jens were making their way to the bus stop, engayged in a  _ very _ important conversation with Robbe standing in the middle.

“I cannot  _ believe _ you think Frozen I is better than Frozen II!”

“Look, babe. Frozen II is amazing. But my heart will always belong to Frozen I.”

“The  _ audacity- _ ”

Jens cut off the couple’s quarrel with a hand on Robbe’s shoulder.

“My bus is here, gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sander.”

Jens picked up his skateboard and was about to run off before he turned back to Robbe.

“Oh, and Robbe?”

“Oh no.”

“Sander may like Frozen II, but I like you.”

Jens gave Robbe a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping into his bus, which seemed like it rode off quicker than usual.

“Aw, where’s my goodbye peck?”

“Fuck off, Sander.”

* * *

“My baby Robbe!! Santa came early!! Come over here or I’ll eat it all!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Milan!”

By this point, Robbe knew it could either be from Sander or Jens. But they were both pretty awesome cooks, so it was a win-win either way.

When he reached the kitchen, Sander was standing there, eating one of the many cupcakes on the table while Zoe and Senne were feeding each other two pink cupcakes.

“Sander?”

“Not from me. I could never bake this well- Holy shit, babe. You need to eat the red one they taste so good.”

Robbe's eyes nearly popped out when he realised there were about 50 cupcakes on the table. All with a different design. Some were related to Christmas, some were related to Robbe, some to Sander and the other members of the apartment. He walked over to the table and picked up a card that sat on top of a pan flag/pride flag/bi flag cupcake.

_ Figured this should last your whole family (including Sander, of course) until Christmas. _

_ Love, your best friend who’s hoping for more. _

_ <3 _

“He really gave up on the subtlety, didn’t he.”

Milan plucked the card out of his Robbe’s hands and squealed.

“He’s finally doing it!”

“He- What?”

“He came over last month to ask for my blessing… In a way.”

“I… I can’t. It’s too early in the morning for me to process this.”

Robbe walked out of the kitchen, came back 2 seconds later to grab 3 cupcakes, then walked out again.

“Zoe?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean we’re adopting another one?”

“Of course!”

* * *

It was Christmas Day and the two boyfriends were basking in the dim glow of the morning sun as they cuddled in bed. Robbe looked down at Sander with a fond expression as he played with the platinum hair he loved so much.

“Sander?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I really love you.”

Sander lifted his head off Robbe’s chest and looked up, grinning at his boyfriend before moving up to kiss him. They exchanged a few, soft and lazy kisses before a phone interrupted them. Sander reached over to grab the phone off their bed while Robbe wrapped his arms around his torso, smushing his face in the crook of Sander’s neck.

“It’s Jens.”

“Mm?”

“He’s asking if he could come over to give us our gifts.”

“Mm sure.”

Sander gave a quick reply before turning over to snuggle back in with his boyfriend.

“So, about Jens.”

“Mm?”

“Are you ever going to give him a reply or are you just going to let the poor boy flirt with you for years?”

Robbe sighed and buried his face deeper into Sander’s chest. Sander was going to start to worry if the boy would suffocate from lack of air.

“I… I actually want to date him. As in, all three of us. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.”

“I’ve never thought about a poly relationship before. Or even considered being in one. I don’t even know how they usually work.”

“The three of us could talk about it after that movie.”

Robbe sighed and Sander felt a smile form against his chest. He hugged onto Robbe tighter and they laid in silence for a while, listening to Milan wake Zoenne up outside.

“How about you?”

“Me?”

“What do you think of Jens?”

“I think he’s a great guy and a genius courter.”

“See, there’s something that confuses me. Why just me? If he wants to date us?”

Sander hummed and adjusted his position so that he could look up at the ceiling, but still hold Robbe.

“Well, he came to me first to ask if it was all okay. You know my answer, I’m down for it. Jens is really really sweet and funny so I am very much down to give us a try. He also asked if I wanted to be courted too. I said no because, well I’m sucked in. But he did agree to be my model for my next art assignment. So there’s that.”

“Wait.”

Robbe sat up and looked down at Sander.

“Wait. So. You knew he was courting me. You knew he wanted to date us. But you still let me be confused for 2 weeks?”

“It was adorable… and hilarious. I actually had all of your reactions on video. Jens and I send each other stuff.”

“You  _ dicks _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> rushed and shitty ending cause i didn't know how to wrap this up.
> 
> i tried to make it all crack but im a sucker for fluff so yeet  
> at least no one died
> 
> (also im definitely going to make edits once i have the time)
> 
> hope yall,,,,,, didnt hate it(?) bye bi


End file.
